The Story of Granny
Author: Presumably Caffe TV Inscription A long time ago, Granny and Grandpa were a couple that were moving into town. Grandpa told Granny not to have kids until they moved into town. Granny secretly had a child, which she named Angelele. Grandpa found out, they got into an argument, and sadly divorced. Granny wished good luck of Angelele. Simon, When he was a child, he loved playing in the woods. He was a very strange child. In fact, he liked to go in the woods during the night and he wasn't afraid. But tragedy happen when he was 10, his house was burned down and his parents were killed. After he ran away into the woods, having himself to safety, he found a dark and small house which it is the house of Granny. So Granny was the mother of Slendrina's mother. Granny welcome Simon and she took care of him. Granny was a widow and had a daughter name Angelene. Simon and Angelene grew together until the age of 17, they fell in love to each other. They spent a lot of time, walking in the woods when suddenly on one night, Simon lost Angelene in the woods as if they got lost. Eventually, He foound her lying on the dark. Simon brought her home and Granny medicated the wound of her leg. When Angelene woke up, She told whole thing happen to her. She told them that their frog had bitten her leg as she was trying to save herself and she kept talking about a curse he had given her. Angelene seem to be crazy and she doesn't know whats gonna happen next. At night, She dreamed that someday, They will have a cursed daughter at 14 years old. 1 year later, Simon and Angelene decide to move and change house. And then that day, Slendrina was born. But when she was 14 years old, the curse occured. One night, they are playing in the woods, They saw a shadow figure in the sky that looks like sans from Undertale. Slendrina ran home as she frighten while her father was left, still in the woods. Then Simon went home, He found his daughter and wife lying dead on the bed. Simon become disturbed and very sad so he went to the kitchen and kills himself by watching Slender Man (2018) movie. But they're actually playing dead on Simon. They went to kitchen to see Simon but found him dead and surrounded of pool of blood. They got scared and ran into the woods to seek help but they couldn't find anyone. They keep seeking for help until they losing hope and give up so they decide to go home and bury his corpse but they found found out, he was gone. As they went to their bedroom and found him lying on the bed. He slowly raised up on the bed and ready to take them both to the underworld, taking their souls when Slendrina died. Slendrina got crazy, and was sent to the asylum where she met her boyfriend, a man named Nosferatu. She called him Orlok for short. When Slendrina was 24, she became a teacher at the elementary school she and her parents went to. She was a good teacher, and even when she was little, the school liked her so much she had her own classroom with one desk with her name scratched on it. She got to teach in that very same classroom, using that desk for herself. She gave birth to her daughter, Nina two years she was teaching. The doctors were afraid that Nina would be crazy like her, so they sent her to the asylum where they preforme surgeries on the baby. Slendrina told Orlok what they did, and they were upset. She later married Orlok hence the baby. Her mother, Angelene started to become crazy too, she grew older and her beauty faded from her. She was put in a cage in the asylum, until she died of a brutal, tragic death of being beaten and starved. Slendrina later died on that same day, along with Orlok, Nina, and even Granny, Morgan, Thomas and Edison and Gregory. Nowadays, Slendrina and her mother haunts the abandon houses while Simon haunts into the woods. After the curse, Simon's face has become empty and pale, his limbs are long and tentacles on his back. So the other fans called him "Slenderman". As for now, He started to haunt to look for childrens to play with. Gregory, Quince, and their kids haunt their house, as for Granny, she kiddnappes people to try to escape her house.